Pretear Two
by Beeky
Summary: It has been two months and everything has been going great. But what will this new evil bring? Please read and review! And yes, for the who have asked, this is HH story! Enjoy!
1. Lurking in the Shadows

Pretear Two By Becky S. and Lauren K.  
  
Episode One  
  
Himeno walked down the steps of the Awayuki mansion, stopping amongst the stairs, she peered out into the distance where Snow City laid. She sighed, reliving the memories when the wrath of the evil Takako took destruction to the city. Now, two months later, the city was rebuilt, looking as if it had never been disturbed.  
  
"Himeno, are you coming?" called a soft voice. Bewildered, Himeno glanced over to where she saw Mawata standing beside her.  
  
"mh?"  
  
" Are you coming?"  
  
Smiling broadly, Himeno replied "Oh yes, I'm coming!" Together, she and Mawata walked down the rest of the stairs, where the family car waited for them. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she climbed into the car with her two stepsisters. So much has changed since that day. Ever since then, Mayune and Mawata treated her like a real sister, instead of some foreign disease which happened to live with them. But one thing that hasn't changed for sure, were the pranks Mayune played on her sometimes. But Himeno didn't mind falling for them, sometimes.  
  
But out of all that has changed, Mawata herself, was the biggest change of all. Instead of withdrawn, she is happy and cheerful, just last week Mawata tripped and fell down, and she laughed! She actually smiles now. Mawata also shares her feelings instead of bottling them up inside her. In fact, she opens up to Himeno about a lot of things and she does the same for Mawata, during the last two months, they have become really close.  
  
"Himeno?" Mawata asked.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Interrupting, Mayune said "Yea, what is wrong with you today, you seem a little spacey!"  
  
Himeno nodds and smiled at her sisters "I'm fine." Looking out the window she hadn't noticed that they had arrived at school. "You know, the first day of school and all."  
  
Mayune just laughed as she climbed out of the car, waving goodbye, she joined her group of admires who waited for her. Himeno stepped out of the car along with Mawata. Mawata then said her good-byes and walked off with her group of friends that she had recently made. Himeno was happy for her that she had made some friends, maybe Mawata wouldn't be so alone as much as she used to be.  
  
"Morning Himeno!" Recognizing the voice, she turned around to be greeted by her best friend Yayoi.  
  
"Morning!" She replied, and together they walked into the school.  
  
*****************************  
  
Himeno stretched out her arms as she walked out of school. She had told Mawata that since it was a nice day out, she would walk. Mawata offered to come along, but Himeno said that she wished to have some time alone and that she would be out late. She knew her family would not be angry with her, for they knew that she could take care of herself.  
  
Himeno made her way across town to the sea where she loved to sit and watch the water. While she was walking she thought about the knights. The three youngest knights, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin had change very little; they were still goofy little kids, she knew she shouldn't share this, for Mannen hates being called a kid.  
  
Kei was still working for the computer software company, but he doesn't spend much time there as much as he used to. He is still his cold self as ever, and up front about everything, and what Himeno likes of him the most, is that he never lies to her, but it can have its bad side, as well as its good.  
  
Goh was no longer working as a waiter at the Restaurant, but now is running it! He's been putting in extra time lately, but is happily content with it just the same. The others like it as well for he is now able to give them free treats more often.  
  
Sasame was still working down at the station. Even Mawata writes to him every once and awhile, but just on everyday things. When he isn't working he is with Takako. They were obviously in love, and very close. Himeno smiled at the thought, she was happy for them. Finally reaching the sea, she bounded down the steps , not noticing the dark shadow trailing behind her.  
  
Back at the mansion, Hayate was working out in the garden, when abruptly a slight needle pain entered his chest, making him jolt upright. He knew he felt this pain once before when Himeno was almost hit by a truck. He doesn't know why, but he thinks that is because she is the princess or because he.......  
  
Himeno walked out to ledge and sat down, letting her legs hang off the edge as she went back to her thoughts. Suddenly Hayate entered her mind.  
  
"Hayate," she whispers as she feels her face go warm. Even the thought of his name makes her blush. He was still working around the house and he even still calls her tulip-head. But lately it seems that she keeps running into him, and then they both start blushing and mumbling their apologies. She was unsure of her feelings for him and wonders how he feels about her.  
  
Just then she feels a dark coldness inside her, a feeling all too familiar. Demon Worm. She quickly jumps to her feet, ready to face the enemy, or run, whatever came to mind first. But just when she is about to turn around, she was hit by a long , black tentacle coming up from a dark shadow. She screamed out as she flew through the air, then finally skidding onto the pavement.  
  
Hayate stumbles backward, griping his chest. He felt the pain once more, only the pain was excruciating, unable to bear. And this time, he knew Himeno was in trouble. Disappearing from the garden, he found himself by the sea., where he soon discovered Himeno lying on the ground trying to defend herself from her attacker.  
  
"Himeno!" cried Hayate as he threw out a blast of wind, Hayate then started to run toward Himeno, trying to reach her, but the tentacle thrashed out, thrusting him aside.  
  
Crying out as Hayate slammed into a nearby wall, Himeno struggled to reach her feet, but her legs felt to wobbly to stand. Suddenly as by a miracle, the other knights appeared before her eyes. But they're backs were turn from the Demon Bug and didn't see it, as it quickly diminished beneath the pavement.  
  
"Himeno!" yelled Sasame as he ran to her, while Himeno tried to stand up. "Your hurt," he said as he and Goh helped her up. Noticing the cuts and bruises on her bare legs, Himeno shakes her head  
  
"Oh its nothing, I'm fine." Standing on her own, she looks around. "Where did it go?"  
  
"Where did what go?" Goh asked while he glances around questionably, as he scratching his head. "There's nothing here."  
  
"A demon bug attacked Himeno," said Hayate, staggering to his feet. " It disappeared when you got here. I think it was after Himeno."  
  
Everyone clearly shocked, looked over at Himeno, who felt the fear billowing up inside her. 


	2. Chapter Two!

"I think it was after Himeno," Hayate's words seem to echo in Himeno's mind. "It was after Himeno" "it was after Himeno." Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of them, but the words kept playing faster, louder, and more unnerving. "It was after Himeno!" "IT WAS AFTER HIMENO!" "IT WAS AFTER HIMENO!" The words raged inside her head. They were so loud that she covered ears, trying to block them out. But they only became worse "IT WAS AFTER HIMENO! IT WAS AFTER HIMENO! IT WAS. All of the sudden it stopped. Silence. What had stopped it? Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she whirled around, where she saw Hayate, looking deeply concerned.  
  
"Are you all right Himeno?" Trying her best to smile, she replied shakily.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shook up." Stepping back from her, he frowned, appearing not to believe her. She then suddenly felt her face growing warm. Quickly, she turned back toward the group, to find them all staring at her. Sasame then broke the silence.  
  
"Well, if Hayate is right, we must take precaution. We can't risk any harm on Himeno."  
  
"I think we should take turns guarding Himeno," Kie remarked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I call first shift!" Mannen exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Goh said, pulling him back by his shirt. Tearing away from his grasp, Mannen protested:  
  
"And why not?!"   
  
"Well there is that incident last time." Goh replied smugly "and besides, you're a kid."   
  
"I am not!" And with that, Mannen drew back his leg, kicking him hard in the shin. Goh howled in pain as he reached for his leg. Then trying his best to recover, Goh went after Mannen, with his arms out-stretched, ready to straggle him.  
  
"You're going to pay for that you little shit!" Mannen yelped in surprise and tried to side step him. But he was too slow, and sure enough Goh had him lifted in the air by his shirt collar.   
  
"All right! That is enough!" Startled, Goh looked up to see where Sasame stood, appearing to look annoyed. Shrugging his shoulders he suddenly let go of Mannen, letting him drop heavily onto the pavement.  
  
"Well, so who is going to guard Himeno?" questioned Sasame. "I would, but they need me late tonight down at the station."  
  
"I will," Hayate stepped forward. Himeno looked up at Hayate, noticing a slight blush spreading onto his cheeks. Sasame raised his eyebrows in suspicion.  
  
"Ok, you can have the first shift and.."  
  
"No," Hayate said firmly, his face started to turn crimson. "I think it is best that I guard Himeno full time." Then all of the sudden Hayate looked down, embarrassed.   
  
"What makes you think you're the only one who can guard Himeno!" Goh argued. Suddenly Hayate's head shot up, he glared at Goh.  
  
"Well you and Kei can't do it, because you guys are always working. And besides, since I already work for her father, I can be there all the time." Sasame then smiled, he had more of an idea what was really going on. He spoke up.  
  
"Fine, Hayate you will guard Himeno."  
  
*************  
  
Himeno ran all the way home, "I'm going to be late for dinner!" she thought frantically. She hoped Mother wouldn't be too angry with her, she hadn't exactly told her she would be coming in late.   
  
"Oh well," she said talking to herself "at least I won't be too late." Finally coming to the gate, she thrusted the door open, and quickly ran inside.  
  
******************  
  
When she finally came into the dining room, everyone was sitting down waiting for her. Her stepmother looked up at her, Himeno stiffened, she knew she would be in for it this time.  
  
"Your late Himeno," she remarked. Bowing apologetically, Himeno replied breathlessly.  
  
"So sorry Mother." Natsue then smiled.  
  
"I don't mind you staying out late. But I wish you would call so we wouldn't have to hold up dinner for you." Himeno sighed with relief; she almost forgot how much even Natsue has changed. It seems more like now, she has more patients with her.  
  
Himeno then made her way toward her chair, when she suddenly remembered the amazingly bad luck she had with chairs (especially when Mayune has been fiddling with them). Stopping herself just before her chair she thought to herself; "We'll see who falls for Mayune's tricks this time." She studied the chair for a bit, then kneeling down, she examined its legs. "Nope, nothing wrong so far," she noted silently.  
  
"For God's sake Himeno, will you just sit down!" hearing Natzue's voice, Himeno quickly popped up her head over the table, smiling shyly; she reached to her feet, and slowly sat down. Finally sitting on the seat, she winced, bracing herself for the chair to cave in. Nothing happened. Confused, she glanced over at Mayune. Can it be? Did Mayune get bored playing pranks on her? Himeno shook her head, no that's impossible. Catching her stare, Mayune turned towards her, holding the bowl of potatoes.  
  
"Himeno, would you like some potatoes?" she said smiling innocently. Himeno took the bowl from Mayune's hands, eyeing her suspiciously. Then placing the potatoes on her plate, she began to eat. Maybe Mayune has finally matured. Maybe.   
  
Conversation at the table was cheerful as ever. Her father talked about the book he was writing so far, Mawatta talked about school, and so on. After awhile, her father, finally getting out of his chair said.  
  
"Well I'm full, I think its about time I go upstairs to work on my book." Jumping up eagerly, Natsue replied.  
  
"I think I'm full too, would you mind showing me what you have so far?" Nodding in agreement, the two newly weds left the room, cooing over each other. Himeno chuckled to herself; they were still in love as ever.   
  
Deciding she was also finished eating. She backed out from the table, and tried lifting herself out of her seat, but instead she came right back down. She couldn't get out of her chair, she was stuck. She then heard which she could only mistaken at Mayune's laughter. It finally hit to her, she was glued to the chair, and she knew exactly who did it.  
  
"What's wrong Himeno, can't get out of you're chair?" Mayune said mockingly. Forgetting she was glued to her seat, Himeno trying bolting after her, but the weight of the chair ended up making her lose her balance, and she fell flat on her face. Seeing this, Mayune laughed even harder, and walked off, satisfied that her work of chaos was done. Mawatta ran to her side, and tried helping Himeno up.  
  
"Himeno are you ok?" Keeping the chair balance on her back with her hands, she replied.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure, I can least help you up the stairs." Shaking her head, Himeno just smiled and said.  
  
"No that's ok, really, I can do it by myself." Mawatta seemed to hesitate, but then just shrugged and walked off. Watching her go, Himeno sighed heavily, this was going to take her awhile.  
  
**********  
  
Himeno finally managed to reach the stairs, looking up at them she cursed to herself for not taking Mawatta's offer. For the stairs loomed over her, and seemed more like a mountain than a mere dozen steps. Reaching for the banister, she slowly placed her foot onto the first step. Keeping the chair balance on her back with one hand, she carefully lifted her other foot, and then finally setting it down on the step. "Well, one step down, and another hundred to go," she mumbled bitterly. She kept doing this for awhile, and realized that she was slowly making progress. Being more confident, Himeno quickened her pace, but her foot ended up slipping on one of the steps, making her fall hard on her stomach. Lying there, Himeno thought about how much pain she was going to inflict on Mayune, as soon as she got out of this mess.   
  
"This can't get any worse!" she groaned. Suddenly sensing someone coming down the stairs, she glanced up, and as soon as she did, her face fell. "Well I was wrong about it getting worse." She thought. For out of the people in the world to see her like this, it was no other than, Hayate.   
  
He looked down at her in amusement, a smile suddenly broke out across his face, and he started to laugh. Himeno was baffled. She was angry of course, but she had never heard or seen Hayate laugh before. It was a rare thing to see nowadays. Managing to control himself a little, he came towards her and reached out his hand.  
  
"Here, take my hand." Furious, Himeno slapped his hand away.  
  
"I don't need your help, I'm fine!"   
  
"You baka, just take my hand! It won't kill you to accept someone's help once in awhile!" Himeno was outraged, she was not a baka! She was determined to make him pay for that one. Gripping the banister tightly, she struggled to her feet. When she finally was able to stand, she slowly turned toward Hayate and tried socking him in the jaw. But knowing her so well Hayate saw it coming, and quickly stepped aside. Himeno was caught off her guard. The force behind the punch made her loose her balance, and she fell headfirst down the stairs. She shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact that was sure to hurt like hell.   
  
Himeno then felt a sudden jerk from behind her. She popped her eyes open to see that she didn't fall after all, in fact, she was suspended in mid air. Turning her head back slightly, she saw that Hayate had managed to catch the back of the chair. She sighed with relief "Boy, that was a close one." But before she even could recover, she heard a loud rrriiipp! Her skirt, which was glued to the chair, was ripping! She all of the sudden remembered that she was wearing her granny-like pink undies, thinking this Himeno blushed. Even looking down the stairs knowing she would be crashing down them soon, all she could think about was "Out of all days, it had to be laundry day!" The skirt then finally tore free of the chair, sending Himeno headlong down the stairs.  
  
Hayate reacted quickly, pushing the chair aside, he caught the back of Himeno's shirt. Trying his best not to look at her underwear, he tried to maintain his balance. But he couldn't, and they both fell down the stairs. Together.  
  
Finally hitting the bottom, Himeno landed surprisingly softly on her back, and Hayate on top of her.   
  
Hayate looked down into Himeno's eyes, his heart thundering in his ears. Never before, had he realized how beautiful Himeno was. How come he didn't notice it before? Maybe he really was a baka. Oh, how he yearned to kiss her, right just then. Feeling her soft lips against his. . . . . . . .  
  
"Hayate?" Snapping back to reality, he realized it was Himeno who said his name.   
  
"Yes Himeno?"  
  
"Could you get off me? You're crushing me."  
  
"Oh." Disappointed, he helped her up.  
  
(Back to Himeno's viewpoint)  
  
Himeno made the action of brushing the back of her skirt. When she realized, there was no skirt there! Only her cursed granny-panties. Blushing furiously, she tried to cover her backside as much as possible. Hayate realized what was happening, and turned away embarrassed. Still turned around, he took off his jacket, and handed it to Himeno.   
  
"Thanks," she mumbled. Taking it from him, she tied it around his waist. Then satisfied everything that was meant to be covered, was covered, she practically ran up the stairs. She didn't even bother telling Hayate she was leaving, she was so humiliated. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.   
  
Finally reaching her bedroom, she pulled open her door and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she took of Hayate's jacket. She studied it closely, and then in curiosity she lifted it up to her nose, inhaling deeply. She sighed, it smelled really good. Then realizing what she was actually doing, she dropped the jacket, disgusted with herself. What the hell was she doing?! Trying to forget what she had just done, she stepped away from it, and hastily changed into her pajamas. Finally dressed, she sprawled herself across her bed. She suddenly felt exhausted, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly, dreaming unpleasant dreams that were soon to come. 


	3. Chapter Three

Well, here it is!  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Cold darkness surrounded Himeno, as she stood alone. No, she waited. She waited in the inky blackness that seemed to engulf not only her sight, but her entire self. Not even the blackest of all nights, not even death itself could be compared to the harsh gloom in which she stood in, no waited. Waiting for what? She did not even want to begin to have an idea, only the cold dread prickling inside her, gave it away it wasn't anything good.  
  
Realizing the danger she was in, Himeno tried to pick up her feet. But her legs wouldn't budge, something held her there, something wanted her to stay. Not able to move, the dread inside her suddenly turned to alarming fear, making the need greater to escape. She tugged and tugged at her legs, but they remained planted to the ground, undisturbed by the force against them. Himeno had then come to realize there was no hope for escape and she sank to the floor, the only thing her legs would allow from her. So she waited in her dark prison, for whatever the vast blackness revealed to her.  
  
Himeno suddenly sensed that she was not alone, her heart beat quickened in the soon suspecting terror. There then came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Hello princess," Himeno stiffened. Overwhelming terror struck her heart like lightening. For the voice, oh the voice was a horror all on it's own. It was the essence of evil, no it was evil itself, and even the so many enemies Himeno had faced in the past, she was terrified beyond all imagination.  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time you know," She could feel it's breath on the back of her neck while it spoke to her. Realizing how close it was, she shuddered in revulsion.  
  
"What's wrong princess, are you afraid?" It stroked her hair, Himeno flinched in disgust and fear. It's touching me, my God it's touching me! A scream started to arise in her throat, but she held it down, she didn't want it to give the satisfaction of her screams. And besides, what use would it do? Not even her own cries could pierce the darkness, which surrounded her.  
  
"Oh yes princess you are afraid, I can smell fear around you. You're reeking of it. . . . ." It then inhaled deeply. "ahhhh, your fear, it smells sweet." Himeno tried to speak, to sound brave, but fear strangled her words and they only came out in a whisper.  
  
"Who are you? What to you want with me?"  
  
"Who am I? Now if I told you that my dear princess, where would there be the fun in finding out? But I will tell you what I want from you . . ." She could feel it move closer towards her, so close she could almost feel it's lips brushing across her ear as it spoke to her.  
  
"REVENGE!"  
  
*********  
  
"Himeno, you awake?"  
  
Himeno's eyes shot opened, glorious light filled her world, and blackness no longer blinded her sight. Confused, Himeno sat up and started to take in her surroundings. She was in her room, in her bed. It was a dream; it was all a dream she thought to herself. But by this, she received no comfort or any means relief. For still the voice haunted her mind, and yet still it chilled the very depths of her heart.  
  
"Are you alright Himeno?"  
  
Noting the concern in Mawatta's voice, Himeno looked up in reply.  
  
"Yea, I think I'm okay." Mawatta smiled.  
  
"Well, sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but if you don't hurry up we're going to be late."  
  
"What?!" The dream forgotten Himeno scrambled out of bed, she rushed across her room and began to frantically search for the little baby blue clock buried beneath all the papers, and what not; piled upon her desk. The time, the time, what time is it?! But yet in those wasted minutes, there was yet to be found of her little clock. Her wits on bound end, she was about to go into hysterics, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, she saw Mawatta standing there with a watch.  
  
"Wandering the time? Well it's about 7:45 if you really want to know. Either way you should get going." 7:45! School starts at eight!  
  
"Shit!" Rushing over to her closet, Himeno searched for her school uniform in the midst of her wardrobe. Finally spotting it, she quickly managed to strip off her pajamas, and then start by wrestling on her uniform.  
  
"Himeno?" Tangled up in the material of her sweater, she managed to look through the neck hole to see Mawatta.  
  
"Uh, do you want us to wait for you?" Managing to get the sweater over her head, she smiled weakly.  
  
"No, you go ahead. I'm going to be late anyway, no use in letting you and Mayune be tardy."  
  
"We'll if you're sure Himeno.. . . . . "  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure."  
  
"See ya then." Shrugging, Mawatta then turned away leaving Himeno alone in her room.  
  
Tugging on her skirt, she grabbed her bag and quickly sprinted off into the hallway. The same mantra seemed to keep repeating inside her head, I am going to be late, I am going to be SO LATE!  
  
Just when she thought the hallway would never end, she suddenly notice the stairways in her view. Good, now all I have to do is get out of the house, and then I shall be making some progress. But yet another obstacle remained in her way, there is no need to guess, for it was and always shall be, Hayate. He leaned against the wall of the hallway, his hands shoved deep into the pits of his pockets. She felt her stomach churn. Why in all times is he always there?! God! He's more like a stalker then a guard! Then suddenly remembering the events that took place last night, and she felt her face go aflame. Burrowing her head down, she quickly ran past him, trying to pretend not to notice him.  
  
"Um, Himeno?" She stopped where she was, what did Hayate want now!? A thought then suddenly crossed her mind. Wait, maybe he wants to apologize for last night. She then smirked to herself, women always prevail. Trying her best to look annoyed she turned around slowly, to see him blushing a so vibrant red she thought he might burst. Aaaww, he's blushing, apologizing must be hard for him. she thought. Don't worry Hayate, trust me, I'll make it very hard.  
  
"Hayate what do you want?! I'm going to be late to school!" Himeno exclaimed while looking him right in the eye, trying to deny her own blush that threatened to creep upon her cheeks.  
  
"Well. . .you. . .seem...uuhhh. . .well you. . have . . .a . . .um. . . ." He then looked down, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. This was ridiculous, giving up all patience she angrily replied.  
  
"If you are trying to apologize for last night, you can just forget it! Okay! It's gonna take a lot more then just a mere sorry!"  
  
Startled, Hayate looked up slightly.  
  
"It's not that." He mumbled. Himeno suddenly was confused, what then was he bothering her for? Wait, why wouldn't he apologize to her anyway?! She deserved to be apologized to! And then just realizing she just made a greater ass out of herself even more then originally, she quickly tried to recover her composure.  
  
"Well..well what is it? Come on now, I haven't got all day you know!"  
  
"Your skirt." He said bluntly, pointing at her skirt. Bewildered, Himeno followed his finger to see that her skirt was in fact not neatly covering her bottom like it should, but it was instead tucked into the blue lacy underwear she happened to be wearing. She must have been in too much of a hurry to notice how hastily she dressed.  
  
Himeno wanted so badly to just melt away into the floor just then. For awhile she just stood there, in shock, with her underwear shown to everyone who could see. And wondering why, in God's name why?! THIS KEPT HAPPENING TO HER! Then she came to a conclusion. God is punishing me isn't he? Isn't he?! And poor Hayate! Was he forever destined to see her in her lingerie? What's next, is he going walk in on her dancing in her bra and undies?!  
  
She did not know long she stood there, but she knew it was long enough to give Hayate a clear view of everything. Then deciding it was time to take action, she dropped her bag, and with trembling fingers situated her skirt back to it's normal state.  
  
Trying to help as much as he could, Hayate stepped forward, to retrieve the forgotten bag still lying on the floor. But Himeno quickly grabbed it, before he could lay even a fingerprint on it.  
  
"Oh Hayate! Your such a pervert!" She said furiously, and punched him so hard, he went sprawling onto the hardwood floor. She didn't know why she was taking this out on Hayate, technically he didn't do anything wrong. But she was so angry, so embarrassed, that she needed to take it out on somebody, and well, Hayate was most convenient at the time. She then swung her bag over her shoulder, and looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to be so late!" She sprinted for the stairs, not noticing that Hayate was still lying on floor, moaning in pain.  
  
**********************  
  
Himeno ran as fast as she could, her feet thundered against the sidewalk pavement. She glanced at her watch frantically, 7:52 it said. Boy, she was going to be so screwed! If she hadn't had a little run in with Hayate maybe she would have had a chance, but now there was no way she was going to make it on time. But yet even realizing this, Himeno pumped her legs even harder, trying to out beat the clock.  
  
Rounding a corner, she was able to look up right before she slammed into someone. Himeno cried out in alarm as she fell to the ground, her butt breaking the fall.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" Startled Himeno looked up into the face of a young man. And it seemed for once in her life, she had a loss of words. Black hair, dark as a starless night, framed his perfectly symmetric face. And his eyes, oh his eyes were a smoky gray, expressing intelligence and yet compassion; but at the moment were widened with concern. He's gorgeous, Himeno thought breathlessly. She felt a blush rise into her cheeks.  
  
"Miss?" Himeno snapped to attention.  
  
" Oh! Hai!" She smiled shyly, but yet couldn't seem to move from where she sat. He then smiled, and reached out his hand to her.  
  
"Here, let me help you up." Himeno gratefully accepted his hand, she sighed to herself, his hands were soft and warm to the touch. The young man pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Even though she was back on her feet, the two just stood there, still hands clasped, looking into one another's eyes. She couldn't seem to pull away from his gaze, no matter how hard her heart pounded, no matter how much her face seemed to be burning into a bright shade of crimson; Himeno couldn't look away, his eyes seemed to hypnotized her. She thought he probably felt the same, for he also didn't drop his gaze, and she notice that his own blush was spreading along his cheeks.  
  
Finally Himeno then had the strength to tear her eyes away, breaking their once bonded hands. He also then let go, looking down, embarrassed.  
  
" Sorry," he mumbled. After a minute or two, The young man finally looked up, saying.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself," he then extended a hand towards her "my name is Kagemusha, but you can call me Kage for short."  
  
"Hi Kage, my name's Himeno," She reached out once again and took his hand. Suddenly something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly to notice a figure hiding in some bushes down the street. Peering closer Himeno managed to make out Hayate trying his best to conceal himself. Not working she thought amusedly. He probably had sensed her in distress and came to see what the fuss was all about; then so deciding to "stick around."  
  
Himeno studied Hayate more closely, he didn't look too happy. In fact, a big frown distorted his features, giving him a grim look. And by noticing this, if she wasn't mistaken she would of thought Hayate was jealous. Jealous?! Why would Hayate be jealous? A devious thought suddenly came to mind. She smiled wickedly. I could make Hayate jealous, and maybe, just maybe, he might reveal his true feelings about me. Of course the plan wasn't really original, but the results were all that mattered to her at the moment.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Interrupting her train of thought she looked back at Kage, who was also steering his gaze down the street, to see what had caught her attention. Himeno noticed that yet again they were holding hands.  
  
Himeno drew her hand back sharply, acting though she was scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" She said with a nervous smile.  
  
Kagemusha looked back at Himeno and smiled.  
  
"Ah Himeno, you think I could ask you a favor? She nodded vigorously, implying in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of new here, and would you mind showing me where Snow School is? If it's out of your way I . . . . ."  
  
"School! Oh my god! I'm so late!" Himeno looked down at her wristwatch, 8:03. Then remembering the favor Kage asked of her, she replied hastily.  
  
"Sure I could show you, I'm going there anyway. C'mon!"  
  
Himeno grabbed his hand, pulling him along as she ran towards the direction of school. She knew that by grabbing Kage's hand was going to make Hayate so mad. The thought of it, made Himeno smile deviously, she was so bad. And if he asked her later about it, she would innocently reply that Kage was trying to get to the same school and she was just being a "good samaritan" and helping him out. Maybe it would even save her from getting it trouble for being late!!  
  
*********************  
  
And she was right. When she ran into school heaving, she managed to tell the office that she ran into Kage while "walking" to school. They almost didn't appear to believe her right away, but Kagemusha backed her up.  
  
**********************  
  
She now sat in desk not paying much attention to the lesson. Her mind kept fleeting away, back to Kage's beautiful eyes. . . . . .  
  
She shook her head violently, trying to force out of any thought of Kagemusha. And so she then sat forward, and listened to the lesson.  
  
*****************  
  
This didn't work very well. For the whole day, the image of his face kept on plaguing her mind, and she kept playing back the run in she had with him. She really didn't know much about him, and she kept questioning herself why she was so smitten by him. And what also kept nagging at her, was what Kage would be doing at her school in the first place? She followed Yayoi out onto the gym floor, while the teacher lectured about God knows what, for Himeno was still drifting in the depths of her thoughts.  
  
"Today, we will be having a guest in our class..."  
  
She seemed to keep drifting back to his eyes, so sweet and gentle. Hayate eyes could be like that sometimes, but not like Kage's.  
  
"He has come from St. Peters School to help teach fencing...."  
  
Oh! I can't wait to see Hayate's face later when he asks me about it. I hope I made him so jealous! Maybe I'll actually have an idea how he really feels about me.  
  
"He will be staying with us for about two weeks. Class, this is Kagemusha."  
  
Kagemusha! The whole class broke out into soft whispers, in which were surely about the new comer. And of course Yayoi leaned over to share what she thought.  
  
"What a hottie." Himeno snapped to attention.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Himeno questioned. Yayoi turned towards her, surprised of her inquiry.  
  
"Wait. Are you telling me you know this handsome, totally drop dead gorgeous, that would make any girl's heart sing when looked upon, how even the gods would be envy of his beauty. . . . . . . ."  
  
Himeno groaned, here she goes again, out on one of her rantics. Sometimes she wondered how in the world she happened to become friends with some people. Himeno then turned away from Yayoi, who still had stars in her eyes and kept going on and on about Kage's beauty, etc, etc, etc.  
  
"I am very happy to be here in your class. You may call me Kage for short," he said bowing to the group of giggling girls sitting before him. Their gym teacher then stepped forward.  
  
"Kagemusha is the top student in his fencing class at St. Peter's. And has been chosen to come out to our school to teach you girls. Now listen closely, he is going to show you the basics."  
  
"Okay, first thing you what to do is pick up your sword like this, and then with your thumb..." His voice was smooth, and deep. Himeno couldn't help but listen; it seemed like he could make even the most dullest topic interesting to lend an ear to.  
  
Soon after being padded up, it became their turn to do the exercises with a partner. Himeno partnered up as always with Yayoi. And as they went to go pick out their swords, Kagemusha watched over this process to make sure the sword that any of the girls picked would be best suited for them. Himeno was hesitant to go over there at first, she was afraid he would try to talk to her, then her in return would start blushing and make a complete fool out of herself. She finally gathered up the courage to walk up to the selection of swords, quickly pick one out, and hurriedly run over to Yayoi who grabbed the only free spot at the far end corner of the gym. Frankly, everyone seemed eager to have a spot in the front row, hoping to catch the eye of the beloved Kagemusha.  
  
During gym class, Kage didn't even have a chance to come over, and Himeno was somewhat relieved. And when it seemed like he would be heading their way, other students with questions immediately stopped him.  
  
*********  
  
Himeno bounded out from the school gate, heading for home. She was contemplating whether to go to the beach or not, but decided against it, remembering the attack that had so recently been besieged upon her.  
  
"Hey Himeno!" Hearing her name, she turned around to see Kage running towards her a distance away. She blushed slightly, she couldn't help it but be reminded of the warmth of his hands agai. . . Cut it out she commanded herself, remember the plan and the plan only, I just want to make Hayate jealous, and that is it!  
  
"Hey," She managed to croak out when Kage had caught up.  
  
"I just wanted to thank again for showing me how to get to school. . . . ." Kage said smiling "if you weren't there I would have been at that corner forever." Himeno blushed yet again, God she was really gonna have to work on that. She just couldn't keep turning red in the face every time a guy approached her for God's sake!  
  
"Oh it was nothing. . ." She replied shyly, but then her curiosity over came her bashfulness and she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"So what brings you here to Snow School?" Kage shrugged, while saying.  
  
"Well, I'm planning on being a gym teacher later on down the road, and well since I need some teaching experience. . . . . . .well, you can fill in the rest." There was all a sudden a long pause, the silence made Himeno uncomfortable, but nothing else to say came to mind. So they stood there in awkward silence until Kage managed to break it.  
  
"Hey Himeno, would you like it if I invited you out for ice-cream?" He then looked down, his courage suddenly fleeting him. He then mumbled "if you don't want to I would understand." Himeno stood in amazement, as fireworks and self-delirium went on inside her head. Did he just ask her out on a date!? For in her whole sixteen years of her life, this had never happened to her before, and never by this gorgeous of a guy! But what about Hayate? Her conscious nagged at her. Well this would be perfect to make Hayate jealous. And besides, I have a right to enjoy myself now and then. So why not say yes!  
  
"Yes, I would love to." She said while a goofy smile lightened up her face. Kage looked up at her, his face brightened.  
  
"Great! C'mon, I just found this great place not far from here." He held out his arm for her to take. Himeno giggled, thinking that Kage was such a gentleman. She of course accepted the gesture, and together they walked off to wherever they were destined to go.  
  
**********  
  
"Here it is!" Kage said pointed up enthusiastically at the sign that hanged over head. Himeno looked up.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, recognizing the sign that she had walked under a numerous of times herself. This is Goh's restaurant. Kage looked back her questionably.  
  
"Have you been here before?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," she said teasingly as they headed toward the restaurant. Then what seemed like out of the blue, Kage jumped ahead of Himeno, making his way towards the door, to which he held opened for her.  
  
"M'lady," He said, bowing gracefully before her. Himeno laughed.  
  
"Oh Kage, you're such a riot." She then stepped into the restaurant with Kage following behind her.  
  
****************************  
  
Himeno and Kage stepped into the threshold of the restaurant, she sighed in delight as a number of smells hit her senses with full force.  
  
"Himeno?!" Turning in the direction of the sound of her name, she smiled when she saw Goh running towards her. She waved, as he neared closer to her.  
  
"Hey G. . ." But before she could even finish her greeting, Goh gave her a massive bear hug, then in turn lifting her off her feet, and swinging her around. Himeno managed to squeal out in delight before being let back gently to the ground.  
  
"So Himeno, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Goh asked jokingly when Himeno was able to recover from his enthuastic greeting. She gestured toward Kage.  
  
"I came here with a friend," Goh raised his eyebrows in suspicion, for a time there seemed be thoughts playing inside his head, but then a devious smile finally crossed upon his lips.  
  
"Oh, I see, a friend." he then reached out his hand "Hi, I'm Goh, I own the restaurant." Kage accepted the handshake, and smiled while he shook it in return.  
  
"My name's Kage."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kage."  
  
"Likewise." Then releasing their hands, Goh said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you guys are hungry, here let me get your table set up." His eyes searched the restaurant, until his gaze fell upon a young waiter.  
  
"Hey! Leah! Will you please show these two to a table, preferably the second table outside." He then gave a sly wink over to Himeno.  
  
"Your table I presume." She nodded in gratitude, no matter what, always would Goh save her favorite table faithfully each time she came to visit. The waiter then gathered two menus and motioned them both to follow, Himeno started to make her way over there, when she felt a slight tug on her arm, declining her to move forward.  
  
"Hey. . ." Himeno protested, and turned around to see it was Goh who had stopped her.  
  
"So who exactly is this Kage?" Goh interrogated. Himeno mocking irritation, tore away from Goh's grasp, and looked up to him, defying his gaze.  
  
"He is just a friend." Goh smiled, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh really, a friend? Does Hayate know?"  
  
"Goh!" Himeno cried while bopping a light punch onto his shoulder, or so she thought, for she noticed a slight wince that came up into his face. She ignored his pain though, and turned around arms crossed.  
  
"Besides, Hayate does not need to know. . ." She then glanced back at him " nor would he care. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get to my table and enjoy some ice-cream." She then stalked off, but never failing to give a little smile and wave just before she bounded out the door. Goh smiled weakly in reply, but managed to whisper softly to the Himeno that had once stood in the doorway.  
  
"You have no idea Himeno, you have no idea."  
  
*************  
  
Himeno sat in her chair as she engulfed her sundae as delicately as possible, she didn't want Kage to think she was a pig. For in fact she was, but he didn't need to know that right now. Finally finishing the last bit of her ice cream, she settled down to listen to Kage chat away about what she couldn't find herself to remember. It's not that she was purposely not paying attention, it's that she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched.  
  
Instinctively Himeno looked up to meet the gaze of Hayate, who stood not far from where she sat. She froze as his angry eyes penetrated her very own, as if accusing her of something, making her feel somewhat unnerved. He then turned away, and stalked off angrily until he had left her sight. She sat there baffled, why did Hayate seem so angry? Suddenly guilt washed over Himeno, she sort of had a feeling that it was the cause of her own. Realizing that maybe the plan to make Hayate jealous was suddenly a bad idea, she decided to go after him, to apologize or other wise to see why he seemed so angry. Coming to a decision, she turned towards Kage, who didn't seemed to notice that her attention had been else where.  
  
"Kage can you excuse me for a second? I just saw a friend of mine, and I really need to talk to him. You don't mind do you?" She then gave him her best dazzling smile. Kage smiled at her in return.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I'll just wait here." Himeno nodded gratefully and stepped out of her chair.  
  
"Thanks a lot, don't worry I'll be back." She jogged down to the corner to see Hayate not a far ways away.  
  
"Hey, Hayate! Wait up!" She called out waving her hand frantically in the air as she ran towards him. He kept on walking, not seeming to hear her. Again she called out to him.  
  
"Yooohoooo, Hayate!" But yet again his back still faced her. Himeno felt suddenly a little irritated, well, if Hayate thinks he could pull the silent treatment on me, he has another thing coming. Finally catching up, Himeno grabbed him by his still turned shoulder, and swung him around to face her.  
  
"Haya. . . ." Himeno's breath suddenly gave way into a fleeting gasp. For the eyes that she looked upon were no longer Hayate's own, but instead two red glowing eyes stared back at her. Redder and deeper were they then the pits of hell, which bore into her with such malice and fury, that they could even stare down the devil himself. No pupils did these eyes possess, nor did the need ever occur, for the eyes gazed deep within her, not just her eyes, but her soul; stripping away any reality that had once existed.  
  
Himeno's heart thundered in her chest as she took a step back; the twin red flames still holding onto her own. Her mind couldn't comprehend whom this stranger, this monster was, for this was surely not Hayate. But if this wasn't him, then who was it? Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the question that plagued her mind.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice couldn't help but tremble, for she feared she already knew the answer. The demon threw back its head in reply and laughed at her mockingly; the horrid sound echoed off her ears, and Himeno couldn't help but cover her ears in defense. But so doing so, the laughter grew even louder, becoming more painfully deafening with each role of laughter after another. And as though that wasn't enough, shadows suddenly shot out towards Himeno, causing her to scream in terror as they surrounded her until no light prevailed within her sight; but yet giving the exception to the horrid eyes that mocked her in the dark.  
  
"So soon you forget princessss. Don't you remember me?" Himeno cringed with sudden realization, the voice, the darkness; it hit her suddenly with unwelcome memories. The dream, I remember now, this is exactly like my dream. But knowing this did not banish the fear that clenched her heart, in fact she would have preferred it not knowing, for now she had no faith in winning this battle.  
  
"I see that you now remember, that's better, for no one else remembers me!" Thoughts whirled inside her head, she didn't know what to do, this was no nightmare in which she could wake up from. This was stinging reality that she was not yet prepared for. A thought then crossed her mind, and hope suddenly dawned upon her. The Knights would sense that she was in danger, they will come, all she needed was time.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" She asked the shadows, hoping to stall the enemy as long as needed.  
  
"To kill you of course." Himeno's breath quickened, but she told herself to calm down, she needed to keep it talking.  
  
"Why---  
  
"DO YOU THINK ME AS A FOOL PRINCESS?!" The fury in its words struck terror into her, she dare not move, fearing that it would anger it even more. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, her heart pounding with each passing century; she then heard it speak, calmer this time.  
  
"I am much powerful than you think, for I can read your thoughts. It is the precious Knights you think will come, oh yes, they will come; but I'm afraid my dear they will not be able to save you. You are alone this time."  
  
"No," She replied breathlessly. The voice seemed to find this humorous and laughed while it taunted her position.  
  
"But yes! Face it, you are alone, ALLLLL ALOOONE!" Himeno suddenly felt something wrap around her legs, her arms, her waist. She had no time to react, no time to fight against what bounded her from free movement, for all of a sudden she felt it begun to squeeze. She gasped in pain as the tentacles crushed her, ever so slowly so that the torturer itself could receive satisfaction in her agony.  
  
"Now you shall die."  
  
The squeezing upon her then stopped, but there was no welcome in this pause, for then hot blinding pain seized Himeno so suddenly, she almost passed out. It felt like that each part, each segment that made up her entire body was being drained all at once. She then suddenly realized what was happening to her, her life source; her spirit was being taken from her. And there was nothing she could do about, she was helpless.  
  
******* Back at the house***  
  
Hayate was in the garden as usual, passing over the bold zinnias, and the precious roses with his watering can. The petals glistened with its fondly new attire in the afternoon sun, which gave it such beautiful radiance that it could shame down any rare diamond or gem that he ever knew of. Hayate loved the garden, it always seemed to calm him and relax his thoughts, but today it did not. For his nerves were on high edge, and so was his temper. And of course the root of all his misgivings, the center of all his problems was, Himeno.  
  
"Himeno, Himeno," He whispered curtly. That girl, it is always that girl. He couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried, his mind just kept playing back to the image of her with that. . . . . . that guy. Hayate gritted his teeth in fury. After he was able to recover from one of Himeno's frequent beatings that morning, he went to go follow her, to guard in which he so promised as a knight. But when he finally caught up with her, the results were not pleasant. For there he saw Himeno, holding hands with some pretty boy. It still made his blood boil just thinking about it, Hayate clutched the handle of the watering can even tighter, hoping it would crush beneath his grip.  
  
After this little incident, Hayate then went back to the garden, his sanctuary, hoping that calm would take within his mood. It worked a little and then he decided to check up on Himeno once more, for she would be out of school by then. But then when he reappeared, he saw Himeno with the young man again. But then what he said next infuriated Hayate, he crossed the line in Hayate's terms. He shuddered with rage in memory, how dare he! How dare he! How dare he ask her out to ice-cream! And the worst part is that Himeno said yes! "Yes, I would love too." He recalled her saying. Yes, I would love to!? I would looove to?! Hayate couldn't believe it, so feeling wounded and betrayed, he went back to the garden, his temper getting the better of him.  
  
This isn't fair Hayate thought angrily, still upset. This isn't fair, she's not supposed to be with him, she supposed to, she suppose to. . . . . "be with you" said a voice inside his head. "  
  
"Shut up," He snapped. But he didn't agree nor disagree with it, for a feeling inside of him told him it was. . . . . .  
  
"Aaargh!" He clutched his chest in pain, making him drop his watering can to the ground. He winced in agony as the pain hit him once again, making his knees buckle pitching him forward onto the pavement. He breathed deeply trying to overcome the piercing hot flashes that took over him. Himeno, she needs me. Hayate gritted his teeth as he staggered to his feet, trying his best to regain control of himself. When he was finally able to stand on his feet, he disappeared within a gust of wind to where Himeno happened to be.  
  
*************  
  
Hayate's eyes opened to reveal to him that his destination was a street. Memory finally serving him, he came to recognize it as the very street not far from Goh's restaurant. But something was wrong about this place, for Hayate could sense the shadow that hung in the air. It hovered over the pavement like a deadly fog, clearly overtaking the unconscious people that littered the street.  
  
His sight pierced the black mist as he scanned his surroundings, searching. Himeno where are you? Suddenly he froze, fear enveloped him as he gazed upon the massive black dome that loomed over him some distance away. The dome wasn't the cause of his fear, it was the fear that Himeno was inside. But he knew even as the dread came over him, wrapping and enclosing around his heart; that Himeno was inside, no matter how much he wished for her well being that she wasn't. Hayate then started to run frantically towards the dome, hoping to dear God he wasn't too late. The other knights then reappeared at his side, and so joined Hayate in his race against the time that slowly ticked away. The race against the gruesome images that flickered within Hayate's thoughts; Himeno dead, her body limped, her once rosy skin as pale as snow; her dusty rose eyes empty as glass. . . . No! He shut out the images. I can't let that happened to her, I just can't!  
  
Hayate then shot up into the air towards the dome, he lifted his arms feeling the power of his entire being gathering within his hands and then he released it, letting the power of the wind form into a dragon as it flew towards the dome of shadow. The dragon hit the dome, and what happen was. . . . . was nothing. Hayate's attack gained no victory, nor loss; the dome just stood there unaffected. He saw Kei attack, and so as the other knights, but all attempts failed to bring the destruction of the dome.  
  
"Hayate!" He looked up to see Sasame flying towards him.  
  
"Everything we do is not working, we just can't get in!" No, this can't be happening! Hayate was on the brink of hysteria. We have to get in there, Himeno needs us! He looked up at Sasame.  
  
"No! We have to keep trying! Himeno is in there I just know it!" Sasame nodded. Hayate turned away towards the obstacle that kept him away from Himeno, he let out a cry of fury as he threw one attack after another and another; but yet again there was no sign of passage in getting in there.  
  
"Hey I think I see something!" cried Mannen. Hayate's head shot up to see the shadows inside the dome clear away, as though suddenly wiped clean; giving way to the image of Himeno's face and figure. He peered closer, to see something wrapped around her body tightly; like a snake suffocated its prey. In dismay, he looked upon her pain-stricken face, her eyes widened with clear agony.  
  
"NO!" Hayate shot towards the dome, calling upon the sword of wind. He then drew it as he catapulted towards his target, feeling with urgency as the distance slowly closed between them. With a cry of fury he thrusted the sword into the dome. The sword did not so much as even scratch it, but before he could try again; the dome suddenly came to life. It's black surface pulsated and crackled with a new energy, Hayate drew back knowing that no good would come of this.  
  
"Hayate get out of there!" cried Goh. But it was too late, the dome suddenly flashed with such brightness that it stunned Hayate with temporary blindness. But before he could recover from this, his body was thrown into the air by the shock wave that immediately followed. He plummet to the ground, joining the rest of the knights who were also effected by the sudden defense of the dome.  
  
*********Back inside the dome***  
  
So cold, so empty. These feelings filled Himeno as the sixteen years of her life were misted away with each passing stage. Her heart and soul only resembling cold embers of a once roaring fire, nothing more. Many wondered how dying felt, even though she had pondered over this a many of time, it no longer remained a mystery. Himeno already knew, for she could feel herself submitting to it with each passing breath.  
  
"You disappoint me princessss. . . . ." The harsh voice rang clearly in her ears, seeming as though death could not escape from it. "because if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure you are the so called strongest out of all the princesses, the one who transformed herself into the legendary Snow White, am I right? But I must say, you are weak despite all the praising I have heard. Disappointing, so disappointing. . . . ." it chuckled "oh well, even though it won't be that much fun to kill you, I will enjoy it much the same." Suddenly a great booming noise echoed off her ears, making her snap back to a temporary conscious state.  
  
"Well, well, looks like your Knights have finally made it after all; and just in time to watch you die. They deserve that much I suppose." Suddenly the blackness misted away, until it gave way to a clear view outside the shadow. Himeno eyes widen, as she looked upon the distraught faces of her fellow Leaf Knights. Sasame, Kei, Goh, Mannen, Hajime, Shin. Tears clouded her vision, as she realized she never to see them again. She would never again look up to Sasame for advice, nor for Kei's sarcasm. She would no longer receive the joy of Goh's company, and never watch the boys grow up. They were all family to her, family, suddenly her father's face came to mind and so followed by her mother's, Mayune's, Mawatta, Yayoi's. She would be leaving them all as well, grief came out in racking sobs as she pictured the looks on their faces, when discovering of her death. She had let them all down, every last one of them.  
  
She begged the fates that she would do things better, acted nicer, be more grateful; but she knew it still wasn't going to change the fact that she was going to die. Suddenly Hayate's image came not only into her mind, but her heart as well. Emotion and regret washed over her as she realized she was most sorry to him out of all. Oh Hayate, I wish I told you how I felt, but now I know I'll never will. For this was her fault, all her fault, if only she wasn't so stupid, so weak, so helpless. Sorry, so sorry; sorry about everything.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger," Himeno whispered, as her spirit fell away with the tears that streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Aaaaaw, how quaint," The voice said mockingly. But she no longer cared, for she could feel herself starting to fade away, so she closed her eyes, the world she once knew vanishing into the distance.  
  
*****************  
  
Hayate staggered to his feet, stumbling to regain his balance as he made his way over to the dome. Have to get to Himeno, I have to get to her. Himeno's face came into view, as his gaze peered closer to the dome. Her eyes suddenly ceased to remain open, and her body went limp in defeat to the tentacles that surrounded her.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" He shot up into the air, suddenly a new power surging within him as he torpedoed with desperation towards Himeno. Lifting his hands once last time, he gathered every listless breeze, every gust of wind, to even the mighty tornadoes of the entire world. Sweat perspired above his brow, as Hayate's strength quickly evaporated, in purpose of gaining control of the wild winds which all formed within the dip of his palms.  
  
Hayate then gave in, releasing the winds. It spiraled towards the dome, whistling with rage as it finally surrounded it. The winds beat at it, throwing against the dome until it finally cracked, giving in to the fury of the winds. The dome exploded, giving way to a downpour of glass shards; which fell upon Hayate like deadly raindrops.  
  
*****************  
  
A gasp suddenly came out from Himeno's lips, as she felt life burn through her once more. She saw that around her the sky was raining glass, and that the shadow no longer clung to her vision. But she still could not move, for the tentacles still remained its tight grip around her. She started to struggle, to finally fight against the danger that imposed her; not letting it over ride her like once before.  
  
"Well, this is interesting." Himeno froze, as in response to the voice.  
  
"It seems like Hayate's feelings run a little bit stronger for you than I imagined. . . . very interesting." She looked up to see that the voice possessed a body, although being a dark shadow to her, as far as her eyes revealed. Suddenly it disappeared, not able to be relived of its departure, she suddenly heard it's voice within her ear.  
  
"I have decided princesssss, that I will not kill you today, for the time being. But just to be fare warned, you and I will meet again, sooooon." Himeno suddenly felt something cold being pressed upon her cheek, it had kissed her, but before she could recover from the shock of it, the being was gone. Not only did it depart, but so did the tentacles that once clung to her. Leaving Himeno to lay upon the ground, paralyzed in absolute terror that it would reappear once again; coming to change it's mind of her fate.  
  
"HIMENO!" Hayate suddenly appeared at her side, clinging to her like there was no tomorrow. With great strength she looked up into his face, his cheeks glistening with newly fallen tears.  
  
"Hayate?" He embraced her deeply. She couldn't help but cling to him as well, needing the physical support as she cried within the midnight blue hair which her face managed to fall into.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, the endless supply of tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I should have been there," He replied softly, while stroking her hair to sooth the sobs that racked her body. Suddenly feeling the last of her energy spent, Himeno closed her eyes, falling asleep into Hayate's shoulder.  
  
************  
  
Hayate felt Himeno's body collapsed against his own.  
  
"Himeno?" She didn't respond, he began to panic. Had he been too late?  
  
"Himeno?!" But before he could shake her, to reveal to himself that she was all right, Sasame laid a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she is just resting. Almost all of her life source was taken, it is even amazing that she had survived." Hayate's heart slowed in relief, coming to the realization that she was in fact still breathing. Not to disturb her, he lifted himself to his feet, cradling the sleeping Himeno within his arms.  
  
*********  
  
Undetected from the Leaf Knights, the being looked down upon the scene that laid before it. It studied Hayate closely as he slowly came to stand, in his arms beholding the princess. A wicked smile suddenly played across its lips, a new plan coming forth to mind.  
  
"Well, well Hayate. I might have something in store for you after all."  
  
***Author Note:  
  
Hey! I hope you really like this story and please review! And thank-you again to all that have written a review for us! We love to hear from you, even if it's bad! If there is something that you don't like about this story you are free to tell us that. For the people who like this story, the next chapter is in the works as you read this and if you like this chapter, well it only gets better. The reason that is taking us so long to get this chapter out is it was the summer and I work as a camp counselor and there are two writers for this story. And then moved out to the East Coast. (Lansdale, PA) And we send this story back and forth to each other editing it and that takes a while! But don't worry, we have gotten our act together and are doing much better now!  
  
Beeky  
  
***Author Note:  
  
Sorry this took so long, my muse left me for awhile! Not to mention the other author as well! Anyway surprisingly I have nothing else much to write (for I am all written out from this chapter!) I just want to say that I appreciated all the reviews that have been sent. Really, they do mean a lot, almost everyday I would go to check to see how many reviews were posted. And trust me, once I got one, it really made my day! So I hope you love this chapter, and what to become of next! Laterdayz!  
  
Lauren 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, its has been a long time! It has been years since the last time that anything has been added to this story. I as of right now I will try to continue this story on my own without the help of Lauren. I have been going back thru the story and still know where we were going with it and have confidence to continue. To all that have written reviews who have enjoyed the story I hope that you find the story and continue to read. The new, real chapter will be coming in the next few days because I have already been busy writing it! Check back again soon!


End file.
